


Smoke on the Water

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Puff Puff Pass [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Open Relationships, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Shadowhunters were opposed to drugs in every way.Downworlders had a different opinion.Jace likes to get high.





	Smoke on the Water

Jace liked weed for a number of reasons.

For one, it helped the pain that came with being a Shadowhunter. Using his Iratze helped with the damage and the healing, but the pain always lingered. He just had to ride it out.

Secondly, it helped with his anxiety. He might be the golden boy, the best Shadowhunter the New York Institute has seen in a long time, but he barely sleeps because of his panic attacks and can hardly still his hands from shaking. It stills him in battle, letting him focus on the task at hand and actually _hold_ his Seraph blade correctly.

Still, Shadowhunters as a whole seemed to frown upon any drug use, believing that there was always a rune to help. Sometimes there wasn’t. The Downworld didn’t have the same stance, using different substances as they pleased.

Thus, Jace had weekly trips to Pandemonium to get high.

It started out slowly. He’d go maybe once a month and would head up to the back room on the second floor. It was a large room, and that’s where most Downworlders went to do their drugs in peace. Jace went there to feel secure. Shadowhunters didn’t know about the room, so he was safe.

It got more frequent, and he started going every week as his anxiety and pain got worse and worse.

Then Magnus found him.

He had an internal meltdown as Magnus walked over to him. The warlock had been dating his Parabatai and was an old friend of his sister, so he was worried about being ratted out. Instead, Magnus chuckled and plucked the joint from his fingers, took a hit, and handed it back.

It became a usual occurrence after that. Jace would either go to the club’s back room or head over to Magnus’ loft, depending on what he was feeling like. At Magnus’ place, he could relax more, smoke a bowl instead, allow himself to feel the high rather than just shaking it off to act ‘normal’ when he headed back to the Institute.

Alec had caught him several times, ridiculously stoned on Magnus’ leather couch as the warlock recounted tales from his younger days. He just rolled his eyes and went to bed. Sometimes Izzy or Clary would join him. On one memorable occasion, Simon joined him and out-smoked both of them.

It was fun. Jace had never particularly liked Magnus, but their time together allowed him to truly get to know the warlock. He was a surprisingly nice guy, underneath all the glitter, gaudy clothing, and thinly veiled innuendoes.

Jace knew about the relationship that Alec and Magnus had. They were dating, but Magnus still dated other people. Jace, Izzy, and Clary had grilled him for a good few hours until Alec intervened and explained that they had an open relationship.

That led to where Jace is now.

He was an overly affectionate person when he got high. He would cuddle and hang off of people that he felt comfortable with. It was odd, considering how little he liked physical contact usually.

That kind of explained how he ended up in Magnus’ lap one day.

Magnus just laughed and settled his hands over Jace’s hips, allowing the younger man to lean against his chest. The expensive glass bowl felt heavy in Jace’s hand, the lighter tossed next to them on the couch.

Magnus carefully grabbed the bowl and the lighter, his touch gentle. Jace groaned and settled against Magnus, waiting for the warlock to finish so he could take another hit.

Magnus’ lips looked _really_ pretty wrapped around the clear glass. His black nails blended into the blackened bowl, wrapped elegantly around the pipe. He took several deep inhales, set the pipe down on the table next to him, and gestured for Jace to come closer.

Jace turned to face Magnus, his legs folded against the warlock’s chest. Magnus leaned in, his face mere centimeters away from Jace’s. He opened his mouth and exhaled slowly. The smoke bled from his mouth, flowing into Jace’s easily.

He could barely focus on the sweet taste of the smoke as he inhaled. Instead, he was focused on the glitter over Magnus’ cheekbones, the smell of pot and cologne hanging off of him, the was his lips were almost pressed to Jace’s.

He surged forwards and kissed Magnus, licking the taste of berries from the edges of his mouth. He heard Magnus chuckle as he let the Shadowhunter kiss him. His hands were rested on his hips, pressed against the sliver of skin revealed by his shirt riding up.

Jace shifted again, turning to fully straddle Magnus. One of his hands came up to cup Magnus’ jaw, the other twisting through his tousled hair. He kissed rough, like he fought, fast and hard and sure.

He pulled away, breathing heavily. Magnus was looked at him with a bemused smile, his lips slick with saliva and _red_ with kisses. He blindly grabbed the pipe and took a deep hit, allowing the smoke to settle deep in his lungs, waiting until it started to burn until he kissed Magnus again.

They spent a few hours like that, sharing smoke and kisses. Jace spent the time settled in Magnus’ lap, his knees planted on either side of his thighs. At some point, Jace began to unbutton Magnus’ loose shirt. He spent at least a good twenty minutes simply running his hands over the ridges of his muscles and the dips of his ribs, marveling at the smooth, unmarked skin.

When Jace returned home, smelling like smoke and covered in hickeys, Maryse almost lost her god damn mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bimonlewis on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
